A Tenchi Muyo Sexcom
by Graffito Tag
Summary: The weird lemony manifestations of the Tenchi characters cant screw all the time..they can also get into crazy misadventures! Family problems arise in the Masaki house...in a very special episode of 'Tenchi Muyo Sexcom'
1. Default Chapter

A TENCHI MUYO SEXCOM  
  
Everyone was, once again, gathered around the table. Sasami cheerfully served them a delicious breakfast.  
  
SASAMI-"Okay everyone, you can have oral sex with your food!"  
  
TENCHI-"Sasami, when it's food, its called 'eating'."  
  
SASAMI-"Oh, like what Ayeka and I do to each other every Thursday?"  
  
MIHOSHI-"You're not the only ones." She starts making out with Kiyone. Frankly, Tenchi was beginning to think that something was going on between them.  
  
TENCHI-"Hhmm...I wonder...." Noboyuki quickly shoves some food in his mouth and stands up to leave.  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Damn, I'm almost late for work!" He rushes out the door, but Yosho runs after him.  
  
YOSHO-"Honey, you forgot your briefcase!" Noboyuki quickly snatches his briefcase and drives away. Meanwhile, Sasami was becoming annoyed with the actions of Mihoshi and Kiyone.  
  
SASAMI-"You know, the food would taste better if you would get your tongues out of each others throats." Kiyone flips off Sasami and keeps going. Ryoko was getting horny...yeah, 'getting'...  
  
RYOKO-"Say, Tenchi, that sure looks like fun, doesn't it?"  
  
TENCHI-"IT SURE DOES!" He gleefully flips off Sasami.  
  
RYOKO-"No, I meant this..." she tackles Tenchi and starts trying to rape him, but he pushes her off. "Tenchi, what's wrong?"  
  
TENCHI-"Ryoko, you know that my heart belongs to Sasami...and Amagasaki..."  
  
SASAMI-"Yeah bitch! Back the fuck up!"  
  
AYEKA-"Well, I'm finished. Thank you, Sasami. If anyone wants me, I'll be in my room having a....massage..." Soon after she closes her door, a dull humming sound can be heard.  
  
SASAMI-"Ayeka sure loves her massages."  
  
TENCHI-"Well, this was a great meal, Sasami. Why don't you come up to my room and I can thank you for it?"  
  
SASAMI-"Tee hee..oh, Tenchi. I'll go get the whip!"  
  
YOSHO-"And I'll get the camera!" Suddenly, Ayeka begins to scream in pleasure. Then she begins to scream for a different reason, and runs out of the room naked and on fire.  
  
TENCHI-"Dammit, Ayeka. Did you turn it up too high again?" Ayeka rolls around on the floor and manages to put out the fire. Something catches Yosho's eye.  
  
YOSHO-"Aaawww! How cute! Mihoshi and Kiyone are having sex!"  
  
TENCHI-"Yep...sure are.......wait a minute....Sasami should have found the whip by now!"   
  
  
LATER, AT NOBOYUKI'S PLACE OF BUSINESS  
  
Noboyuki looks over his schedule for the work day.  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Let's see...10:00, use bathroom...10:05, clean off stall door..10:06, scratch phone number on wall..." Suddenly, Noboyuki is approached by his boss. "MR. KAGATO? I'm so sorry for whatever I have done to dishonor myself, sir! I AM NOT WORTHY OF LIFE!" Noboyuki prepares to stab himself with a pen, but Mr. Kagato stops him.  
  
MR.KAGATO-"Calm down, Masaki! You didn't do anything, this is good news! You're up for a promotion...but...well, I'll just be blunt. You're a weirdo and I don't like you."  
  
NOBOYUKI-"What?"  
  
MR.KAGATO-"You think no one knows what you're doing in the bathroom? You scream louder than a Tokyo whore."  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Please! Give me one more chance! I'll show you that I'm not weird!"  
  
MR.KAGATO-"Well, I shouldn't, but I suppose that I do owe you one for taking that sexual harassment rap for me...Tell you what...I'll come to your house for dinner tonight. I'm looking forward to meeting your new wife...what was her name...Katsuhito?"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Oh...uh..yes sir...We would all be...very glad to have you." As soon as Mr. Kagato was out of sight, Noboyuki made an urgent call home.  
  
TENCHI-"Hello, Masaki residence...Hey, get your hand off my ass, I'm on the phone!"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Oh good, your grandpa is there. I have to speak with him immediately!"   
  
YOSHO-"..Yello?"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Dad! My boss is coming over tonight for dinner, and he expects to see my wife!"  
  
YOSHO-"But you said I could be the man tonight!"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"No, I mean that he can't learn the truth about our families...odd personal life. He has to think I'm normal, or I'll never get my promotion!"  
  
YOSHO-"So..do you want me to get one of the girls to pretend to be your wife?"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Are you insane? That's not nearly contrived enough! I know! You can dress in drag! It's a fool proof plan!"  
  
YOSHO-"But-"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"It's a fool..proof..plan, dammit!"  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Mr.Kagato's limo drives up to the door, and Noboyuki steps out to greet him.  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Good evening, sir. Please come in. Forgive the mess...running a boarding home can be difficult at times.  
  
MR.KAGATO-"Well, Masaki, it's good to see someone so involved with helping the community." Noboyuki opens the door and shows Mr.Kagato in.  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Sir, I would like you to meet my son Tenchi." Kagato finds Tenchi rolling around on the floor with Sasami.  
  
MR.KAGATO-"Masaki...what the hell is your son doing to that little girl?"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"She's uh...athsmatic...he's...giving her mouth to mouth?"  
  
MR.KAGATO-"Okay, so why isn't he wearing any pants?"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Oh, that's because of- HOLY SHIT, WHAT'S THAT BEHIND YOU?"  
  
MR.KAGATO-"What? Where?" Noboyuki takes this opportunity to pull Tenchi off of Sasami.  
  
NOBOYUKI-"It must have been my imagination...Say, why don't you get to know the girls a little better, while I go and have a..talk with my son?" Noboyuki drags Tenchi into his room. Mr.Kagato decides that it would probably be better not to ask why Tenchi had a prosthetic penis...  
  
Meanwhile, Mihoshi and Kiyone had caught the scent of someone in the house that they hadn't gang banged yet, and quickly rush Mr.Kagato.  
  
KIYONE-"My my, Mr.Kagato, you're so charming...we aren't lesbians or anything, if that's what you were thinking."  
  
MIHOSHI-"You know, Kiyone and I are police officers! Have you ever seen 'Handcuffs and Nightsticks'?"  
  
MR.KAGATO-"I thought I recognized you two!"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"I'm sorry about all that sir, I've taken care of things."  
  
TENCHI-"Ouch..my ass hasn't hurt so much since Ayeka made me do that thing with my fist and-" Noboyuki quickly smacked him in the head to shut him up.  
  
MR.KAGATO-"Nonsense, Masaki. I've been having a great time meeting your..family." Meanwhile, Sasami has found her way off the floor, and cheerfully greets their guest.  
  
SASAMI-"Hi, I'm Sasami! Would you like a blo-"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"HEY SASAMI, WHERE'S YOUR SISTER?"  
  
SASAMI-"Ayeka...she was taking a bath with Ryo Oki last time I checked..."   
  
NOBOYUKI-"And what about...Katsuhito?" he winked at Sasami.  
  
SASAMI-"Oh...she said that she would be down in time for dinner."  
Ryoko finally decides to come downstairs, already drunk off her ass.  
  
RYOKO-"Hhey...wfut du 'ell is go..in on?"  
  
MR.KAGATO-"Masaki, is that woman DRUNK?"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"No...Ryoko here is just...uh...special, if you know what I mean."  
  
MR.KAGATO-"Ah, I see."  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Well, please have a seat, sir. Make yourself comfortable, I'm sure that Sasami will have dinner finished soon." Kagato helps himself to a seat on the couch, while Mihoshi and Kiyone have a seat on Mr.Kagato.  
  
LATER  
  
MR.KAGATO-"...Now I don't believe it!"  
  
MIHOSHI-"It's completely true! It turns pubic hairs gray!"  
  
MR.KAGATO-"Hahaha! That's amazing...uh..will you girls excuse me? I think I have to use the facilities..."  
  
MIHOSHI-"The shitter is upstairs and to the left." Mr.Kagato makes his way to the bathroom, but unfortunately opens the wrong door.  
  
KAMIDAKE-"Oh yeah, right there! That's what I like baby!"  
  
AZAKA-"I'm getting a woody!" Kagato passes out and falls down the stairs.  
  
LATER AGAIN  
  
MR.KAGATO-"uhhg...too much wood...Uhg..Hey, what happened? Where am I?"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"You fell down the stairs sir! You're lucky to be alive."  
  
MR.KAGATO-"No, YOU'RE lucky I don't sue your ass." They help Mr. Kagato to his feet. He finds himself looking into the face of a purple haired woman. "Oh, so this is the wife I've been so looking forward to meeting! Good work, Masaki!"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Uh..actually sir, this is my wife." He pulls Yosho into the scene.  
  
MR.KAGATO-"AAAAHHH! Uh..Sorry...but...uggh!"  
  
YOSHO-"Don't mention it..tee hee..." Kagato whispers to Noboyuki.  
  
MR.KAGATO-"Good lord, Masaki! Your wife looks like a drag queen...no offense."  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Heh heh..uh..well, now that we're all here and conscious, why don't we sit down and have a good meal?" They all take their places and prepare to munch.  
  
TENCHI-"What are we having tonight, Sasami?"  
  
SASAMI-"Big 'ol wieners!"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"SASAMI!"  
  
SASAMI-"Okay, I know you don't like European food, but I thought it would be a good change of pace!" They all eat the hot dogs that Sasami had prepared.  
  
MR.KAGATO-"I'm surprised! This is quite delicious!"  
  
TENCHI-"Yeah, it's the best wiener I've ever eaten!" Suddenly the wall explodes and Amagasaki swings in on a vine.  
  
AMAGASAKI-"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Holy shit! Tenchi, get rid of him right now!"  
  
RYOKO-"Hey..Iss'h Tenchi'ss boyfvreind!"   
  
MR.KAGATO-"Excuse me, but did your sons gay partner just blow a hole in your house?" Noboyuki was beginning to panic.  
  
NOBOYUKI-"No, that would be wierd! I'm a completely normal employee...uh....uh...here, have sex with my wife!" he pushes Yosho into Kagato's face. Kagato jumps to his feet.  
  
MR.KAGATO-"Masaki! Explain yourself!"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Okay, sir...it's time you learned the truth."  
  
SO NOBOYUKI EXPLAINS THE WHOLE FREAKY SITUATION TO HIS BOSS  
  
MR.KAGATO-"You're fired."  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Damn!"  
  
TENCHI-"Please Mr.Kagato! Don't fire him!"  
  
AYEKA-"Yes, he supplies our money!"  
  
KIYONE-"Maybe we can make some sort of...arrangement?"  
  
MR.KAGATO-catching on-"I think you may be right...I'd better tell my chauffeur to go home."  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Mr.Kagato walks downstairs, followed by Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Ryoko.  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Good morning, Mr. Kagato. Did you have a nice time last night?"  
  
MR.KAGATO-"Masaki, I think I'll have to visit you more often. How would you like to be a Vice President?"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Thank you, sir! That would be wonderful!"  
  
MR.KAGATO-"Uh...I think you should know something about your wife..."  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Uh...NO TIME FOR THAT SIR, I'm sure you have to get going...I'll get someone to drive you back home. AMAGASAKI! GET YER ASS DOWN HERE!" Amagasaki runs downstairs in one of Tenchi's robes.  
  
AMAGASAKI-"You called me, Dad?"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Get my car and drive Mr.Kagato home...and don't call me dad!" Amagasaki skips outside.  
  
KIYONE-"Hey...has anyone else noticed something strange?"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Nope."  
  
MR.KAGATO-"No."  
  
MIHOSHI-"What do you mean?"  
  
KIYONE-"I mean...where is Washu?"   
  
NOBOYUKI-"Washu...HOLY SHIT!!!" He runs to the door, but is thrown back by a huge explosion of car parts and Amagasaki. Tenchi rushes downstairs to see what happened, and finds pieces of his lover all over the driveway.  
  
TENCHI-"NOOOOOOO! WASHUU, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!"  
  
KIYONE-"That's the third car bomb this week!"  
  
MR.KAGATO-"Well, I guess I'll just have to wake up my chauffeur."  
  
NOBOYUKI-"I'll get you the phone."  
  
  
THE END...FOR NOW heh heh  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A very special episode

A VERY SPECIAL EPISODE  
  
It was another normal day at the Masaki home for the criminally nymphomaniacal. Everyone gathered around the table and breakfast began as it usually does.  
  
  
TENCHI-"Sasami, how much of this food have you masturbated with?"  
  
SASAMI-embarrassed-"Well...all of it, except for the eggs."  
  
TENCHI-"Oh, slacking off huh? I'm very disappointed in you, Sasami. Don't let it happen again."  
  
SASAMI-"*sigh* Okay, Tenchi."  
  
TENCHI-"So anyway, last night I had this dream where I was on the worlds largest roller coaster, but it ended with me riding into grandpa's asshole."  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Tenchi, I'm no psychiatrist, but I think that may be sexual."  
  
TENCHI-"You think so? I figured it meant I shouldn't drink brake fluid before I go to sleep."  
  
KIYONE-"From what I heard, there wasn't much sleep going on."  
  
TENCHI-"Well, I couldn't say no to the princess of Jurai."  
  
EVERYONE-"Damn right."  
  
YOSHO-"I hope you made her use an oral contraceptive."  
  
TENCHI-"You mean suckin dick? Oh yeah, there was a lot of that."  
  
NOBOYUKI-"And not all Ayeka either, am I right?"  
  
TENCHI-"Oh dad, you know me! tee hee."  
  
YOSHO-"Well, I just don't want anyone around here to be pregnant."  
  
MIHOSHI-"What are you talking about? You mean you can get pregnant...from sex?"  
  
RYOKO-"Not if you do it right, eh blow up doll Tenchi?"  
  
BLOW UP DOLL TENCHI-"....."  
  
EVERYONE-"Hahahaha!"  
  
YOSHO-"Ahem, but seriously now, yes Mihoshi, sex is what gets you pregnant..under normal circumstances anyway..."   
  
NOBOYUKI-"Wait a minute... aw hell! I'm late for my checkup! I gotta go!" Noboyuki quickly rushes out the door.  
  
YOSHO-"That man..sometimes I don't know why I bother."  
  
KIYONE-"Tell me about it. Mihoshi just will not stop leaving the seat down!"  
  
TENCHI-"Mihoshi! How inconsiderate of you! You know how much Kiyone likes to feel like the man."  
  
RYOKO-"Is that why you always sit down when you use the bathroom Tenchi?" Suddenly Mihoshi stands up and rushes out of the room.  
  
SASAMI-"Way to go everyone. Now you hurt her feelings." Sasami quickly follows Mihoshi.  
  
RYOKO-"....hey, where the hell did Ayeka go?"  
  
TENCHI-"You're right...she should have been here by now to munch the big sandwich, if you get what I'm sayin."  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
SASAMI-"Mihoshi? Hey, Mihoshi, we didn't mean to be so hard on you. Come back to the table."  
  
MIHOSHI-"Sasami...do you remember that...fun time we had last night?"  
  
SASAMI-"Hee hee, oh yeah. I wonder what that Furby had to say about being in there."  
  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
  
FURBY1-"Fuck me."  
  
FURBY2-"Groovy."  
  
  
AND BACK  
  
MIHOSHI-"Sasami...I think I may be...pregnant!"  
  
*glass breaks*  
*woman screams*  
*thunder claps*  
*Vincent Price laughs*  
  
TENCHI-"Did you hear anything, Grandpa?"  
  
YOSHO-"Less talk, more jimmy wax."  
  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
  
Tenchi stands outside Ayeka's room, knocking on the door.  
  
TENCHI-"Ayeka? Are you there? You haven't been out all day." He opens the door, only to find Ayeka sitting in the dark, staring at her computer.  
  
TENCHI-"Ayeka, what have you been doing in here?"  
  
AYEKA-"What? Tenchi?"  
  
COMPUTER-"Aaggh!"  
  
AYEKA-"DAMMIT! Now I'll never be able to find the level 37 magical staff of whacking!"  
  
TENCHI-"Ayeka's been replaced by a soap carving of Charlie Brown!...Oh wait, she's playing an online videogame..."  
  
AYEKA-"YOU RUINED IT TENCHI! Get out NOW!" she starts throwing things at Tenchi as he runs out the door.  
  
YOSHO-"Tenchi, what was wrong with Ayeka? Was it her period again?"  
  
RYOKO-"You wish old man. Your fetishes sicken me."  
  
YOSHO-"I love the site of blood, what can I say?"  
  
TENCHI-"Ayeka was playing a computer game...but I think she may have a problem." Sad piano music begins to play. "I think she's addicted."  
  
RYOKO-*gasp*   
  
The front door opens, revealing an unhappy Noboyuki.  
  
TENCHI-"Dad? I think Ayeka has a problem."  
  
NOBOYUKI-"I have problems of my own...I've been diagnosed with..testicular cancer."  
  
KIYONE-*gasp*  
  
YOSHO-"Good lord!"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"The doctor recommends the total removal of my genitals."  
  
YOSHO-"Nooooo!!! My happy funtime pleasure zone!" he begins to cry and bangs his fist on the wall. Noboyuki slowly makes his way to his room and shuts the door, while Tenchi tries not to laugh about what happened earlier on Blues Clues.  
  
MEANWHILE, AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
SASAMI-"Don't worry, Mihoshi. Maybe being pregnant won't be so bad. I've always wanted to be a mommy."  
  
MIHOSHI-"Yeah, maybe."  
  
SASAMI-"I love you, Mihoshi."  
  
MIHOSHI-"I love you issue of Carnival magazine."  
  
SASAMI-"Dammit, Mihoshi, were you listening at all?"  
  
MIHOSHI-"Hey Sasami, how many birds do you see in this picture?"  
  
SECRETARY-"Miss Mihoshi, the doctor will see you now." Mihoshi and Sasami look at each other nervously.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
TENCHI-"Hahahaha! Slippery Soap! Will you ever learn?"  
  
AND...  
  
NOBOYUKI-thinking-"I can't lose to this cancer! I can't let them take my package...I'll have to take care of it myself!" He quickly searches the house for a cutting instrument, and gets to work.  
  
TENCHI-"heh..slippery soap...DAD? Are you trying to remove your testicle with a spoon?"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"No, it's a spork, and instead of standing there with your mouth flapping, why don't you come over here and fluff me. This damn thing keeps getting in my way."  
  
TENCHI-"OKAY!!" he quickly skips to his father's aid.  
  
YOSHO-"Tenchi! You've got to...what the hell is going on?"  
  
TENCHI-"I'm helping!"  
  
YOSHO-"Noboyuki, you'll never get anywhere like that. Here, use this toothpick I found on the floor."  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Hey, thanks!"  
  
YOSHO-"Oh, by the way Tenchi, Ayeka's gone into the city to buy beer, or join a gang she met on the internet, I forget which."  
  
TENCHI-"Oh no!" he jumps up "Grandpa, take over for me here, I'll be back soon!" Tenchi runs out the door.  
  
YOSHO-"Doesn't that hurt?"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"It's excruciating."  
  
FURBY-"Groovy."  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Hey, that might help..."  
  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
  
MIHOSHI-holding Sasami's hand-"So Doctor, are we...going to have a baby?"  
  
DOCTOR-"Well, Miss Mihoshi..."  
  
MIHOSHI-"Excuse me doctor, I prefer to be called Ms. Mihoshi, after all I am a strong, liberated, intelligent HEY! You have cotton swabs!"  
  
DOCTOR-"Please don't touch those...as I was saying, Ms. Mihoshi and Ms. Sasami, I've looked over these tests, and it doesn't appear that there is any reason to believe you are pregnant..."  
  
MIHOSHI-"But, I took a home pregnancy test!"  
  
DOCTOR-"Yes, you showed it to me, and I'm afraid that it was a...popsicle stick. You are definately NOT pregnant."  
  
MIHOSHI-"Okay sir, please, just tell me- AM I PREGNANT...OR NOT?"  
  
  
LATER, BACK HOME  
  
  
YOSHO-"Tenchi! Did you have any luck finding Ayeka?"  
  
TENCHI-"No Grandpa...I guess she's just..gone."  
  
RYOKO-"Well, that's good. I was tired of her acting like she was the cock of the walk. Everyone knows I'm the biggest cock around."  
  
TENCHI-"Ryoko! Show some respect."  
  
KIYONE-"Yeah, everyone knows my cock is bigger."  
  
RYOKO-"Just keep telling yourself that..."  
  
TENCHI-"I just hope that some day, we'll be able to find her again."  
  
YOSHO-"Tenchi, you look stressed out. Why don't you get your rubber pants and I'll help you relax."  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Everyone, I've come to an important descision. I'm going to stop fighting it, and just let the professionals take care of my cancer."  
  
TENCHI-"But Dad! How will you...perform...sex...on me?"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Oh, that's simple. I've decided to have a sex change."  
  
YOSHO-"Nooooooo!!!" he starts to cry again.  
  
  
*Vincent Price laughs again*  
  
YOSHO-"Damn you, Vincent Price!"  
  
NOBOYUKI-"I'll be having the operation tomarrow, so you know what that means. Lets give the old guys a farewell I'll never forget."  
  
EVERYONE-"Yaaaay!"  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Aaah, that was a great party."  
  
SASAMI-"I wouldn't say that. I'll be cleaning up for a month!."  
  
TENCHI-"Hey, I didnt see Mihoshi last night."  
  
SASAMI-"Oh, that's because the doctor explained how she could really get pregnant. She's decided to stick to women from now on."  
  
KIYONE-"Booya! In your FACE Tenchi!" suddenly, the phone rings.  
  
YOSHO-"Hello? Ayeka!" everyone becomes quiet " You're in prison! Tenchi! Quickly, get Noboyuki's wallet and bail out your aunt lover."  
  
NOBOYUKI-"Be careful out there, Tenchi. Well, I've got to go too. Say goodbye to Noboyuki. After today, I'll be Noboyuko, the sultry exotic dancer with a heart of gold."  
  
  
LATER, POLICE STATION, GRAB A SNICKERS  
  
  
TENCHI-"Ayeka! I'm so glad you're safe!"  
  
AYEKA-"TENCHI! I was afraid I'd never see you again!"  
  
TENCHI-"What happened to you?"  
  
AYEKA-"Those assholes set me up. They only wanted me to get them free internet hours. But how was I supposed to know that hacking into government computers was illegal?"  
  
TENCHI-"So no more online games?"  
  
AYEKA-"Never again. After this experience, I'll never get near another computer."  
  
TENCHI-"Ayeka...did any of the women in here...have their way with you?"  
  
AYEKA-"Don't talk that way, Tenchi! You'll get me started back to my life of crime."  
  
  
LATER, AYEKA AND TENCHI ARIVE AT THEIR HOUSE  
  
  
AYEKA-"I don't know how I could have let myself become so vile! My father was always so strict on me. When I did something wrong he would always spank me until my ass burned and tingled. Throbbing with a firey pain that was...lets hurry, Tenchi, I want to speak to Noboyuki."  
  
TENCHI-"Oh, Ayeka...I should probably tell you about what happened..." Tenchi opens the door.  
  
NOBOYUKO-"My son! You're finally back! I've missed you so!"  
  
AYEKA-"..uh...Tenchi?"  
  
  
LATER  
  
  
TENCHI-"Well, I hope everyone learned a valuable lesson."  
  
NOBOYUKO-"I learned that sexual organ removal is best left to people who know what they're doing."  
  
MIHOSHI-"I learned the joys of being a lesbian...again!"  
  
AYEKA-"I learned to just say no to online gaming."  
  
TENCHI-"And I learned that..."  
  
RYOKO-"Wait a minute...where's...BLOW UP DOLL TENCHI?" Suddenly, an explosion tears through the house. "WASSHUU!" Washu's evil laughter echo's over the countryside.  
  
TENCHI-"Washu, you so insane!"  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
